


Kurz vorm Ende

by mIDNIGHTwOLF (va_di_pa)



Series: Kurz vorm Ende [1]
Category: Starcrossed Series - Josephine Angelini
Genre: Ancient Greece, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gods, Hell, Modern, Part 2, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/mIDNIGHTwOLF
Summary: Hier habe ich das vorletzte Kapitel von Göttlich-Verloren aus der Sicht von Lucas geschrieben.Es geht um die Rettung von Helen nachdem sie von Automedon entführt wurde.
Relationships: Helen & Orion, Helen Hamilton/Lucas Delos, Helen/Lucas, Lucas & Orion
Series: Kurz vorm Ende [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663438





	1. "Ich rette dich!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute,  
> Ich bin gerade dabei meine Geschichten von anderen Websiten hier auf AO3 hochzuladen.  
> Dies ist eine, welche ich damals mit fünfzehn Jahren geschrieben habe, vielleicht werde ich sie im laufe der Zeit noch bearbeiten, doch vorerst bleibt sie wie sie ist.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hey, guys,  
> I am currently uploading my stories from other websites here on AO3.  
> This is one I wrote when I was fifteen years old, maybe I will edit it in the future, but for now it will stay as it is.

Wir waren endlich an der Höhle angekommen, in dem das Portal war.  
Hoffentlich ist sie noch nicht Tod, dachte ich und sah zu Orion rüber der mir gerade eine Taschenlampe reichte die ich dankbar annahm.  
"Folg mir. Es gibt hier recht viele Portale doch ich glaube ich weiß wo Automedon sie hingebracht hat.", sagte Orion und schaute mich direkt an.  
Auch wenn ich ihn nicht unbedingt mochte, nachdem er so viel Zeit mit Helen in der Unterwelt verbracht hatte, vertraute ich ihm da ich sah wie viel Sorgen er sich um Helen machte.  
Während wir durch die Höhlen gingen konnte ich nur daran denken, dass Automedon es gewagt hatte Helen zu stechen und zu entführen, es machte mich so wütend.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden Hörten wir etwas, man konnte es nicht genau hören doch es war eindeutig eine Stimme, wir liefen los.  
Helen halte durch wir kommen, bitte halte durch.  
Mit schnellen Schritten eilten wir weiter.  
Ein flackernder Goldschimmer führte uns unserem Ziel näher.  
Wir blieben stehen und eine Stimme drang an unser Ohr.  
Ich wollte weiter gehen Orion hielt mich zurück.  
"Lass mich los! Wir müssen Helen retten! ", fuhr ich ihn an und wollte mich losreisen doch Orion hielt mich eisern fest.  
"Wir können da nicht einfach reinstürmen und die Waffen schwingen.", flüsterte er.  
"Wir können hier aber nicht ewig rumstehen, vielleicht tötet er sie gerade in diesem Moment.", flüsterte ich energisch zurück.  
"Ist ja schon gut dann los du zuerst ich halte dir den Rücken frei. Am wichtigsten ist jetzt Helen, wenn sie sicher ist können wir uns um Helen kümmern."  
Ich nickte und drehte mich um mit einem großen Schritt trat ich weiter ins Licht sah um die Ecke und mein Herz blieb mir fast stehen.  
"Helen! Nein!", schrie ich quer durch die Höhle, die den Schrei wiederhallen lies.  
Wie sie da lag mit dem Rücken zu uns, Ares über ihr gebeugt mit der Hand am Messer und dem ganzen Blut um sie herum.  
Plötzlich bäumte sich der Boden auf und fiel krachend zurück, Ares fiel taumelnd gegen die Wand weg von Helen, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu uns lag.  
"Geh weg von ihr.", knurrte Orion, ich sah wie wütend er war.  
Ich sah wie Ares zwischen uns panisch hin und her schaute und sich gegen die Wand an seinem Rücken drückte.  
"Hades! Du hast deine Befehle!", schrie Ares hysterisch "Lass mich durch!".  
Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung zog das Portal Ares in sich rein.  
Man was für ein Feigling er doch war dachte ich.  
Helen lag immer noch einfach nur da und bewegte sich nicht, bitte lebt sie lass sie nicht tot sein, flehte ich innerlich.  
Ich lief, nicht länger an Ares denkend, mit Orion zusammen auf Helen zu.  
"Lucas. Oh nein.", stöhnte Orion.  
"Sie ist nicht tot.", sagte ich und brauchte meine ganze Kraft um nicht gleich laut loszuschreien und Ares hinterher zu hechten um ihm das gleiche anzutun was er Helen angetan hat, „Sie kann nicht tot sein."  
Orion und ich knieten uns neben sie hin, ich sah das sie schreckliche Schmerzen haben musste als wir sie anfassten, doch wir mussten sie umdrehen, sie hatte so viele Wunden am ganzen Körper am schlimmsten waren ihr Gesicht und Hals aus dem stetig Blut floss.  
"Ganz ruhig, Helen.", flüsterte ich, meine Sorge um sie erdrückte mich fast es war unerträglich sie so zu sehen, „Ich weiß das es wehtut, aber wir müssen dich bewegen."  
Ich glaubte zu sehen wie sie versuchte etwas zu sagen als schon ein Blutschwall aus ihrem Hals floss.  
"Ich hab ein Messer.", sagte Orion und schnitt mit geübter Hand Helens Handfesseln durch.  
Ich schob vorsichtig meine Arme unter ihren Körper und versuchte sie so vorsichtig hochzuheben, dass ich ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte.  
Als ich sie komplett hochgehoben hatte fing sie an schwach in meinen Armen zu zappeln und Husten, was nur dazu führte das weiteres Blut aus ihrem Hals spritzte und meine Sachen rot färbte.  
"Ich gehe voran.", sagte Orion, er sah entschlossen aus als er voran, mit der Taschenlampe in der Hand, aus der Höhle ging.  
Während ich Orion durch die Höhle mit Helen auf dem Arm folgte konnte ich nur daran denken wie Ares es gewagt hatte Helen zu foltern und ihr solch schwerwiegende Wunden zuzufügen, ich habe zwar die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich sie auch Tot hätte auffinden können doch dies war schlimmer als alles andere.  
Sie wurde in Gefahr gebracht das konnte ich mir nicht verzeihen auch wenn mein Vater sagt ich solle mich von ihr fernhalten und ich selbst auch wusste das, dass nur zu einem Krieg zwischen den Häusern führen würde konnte ich einfach nicht von ihr ablassen und jetzt wo ich sie halbtot in meinen Armen hielt konnte ich nur noch an sie denken und an meine Gefühle zu ihr.  
"Da ist der Ausgang.", rief Orion über die Schultern hinweg mir zu, draußen schienen der Mond und die Sterne und erhellten die dunkle Nacht.


	2. "Ich kämpfe für dich!"

Ich dachte schon, dass war es gewesen und wir gehen einfach nach Hause wo Helen in Ruhe heilen konnte, doch da habe ich mich wohl geirrt, es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.  
Die Erleichterung fiel von Orion ab und er schob uns zurück in die Höhle die Schultern schützend über uns.  
Was war denn los, ich versuchte an seinen Schultern vorbei zu schauen, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen.  
Und plötzlich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung riss Orion mit einem Keuchen seinen Mund auf und seine Augen wurden groß als die eiserne Spitze eines Schwertes unter seinem Brustbein austrat.  
Der Boden bebte.  
Ich erkannte rote Insektenaugen, Automedon, er hat Orion das Schwert in den Rücken gerammt und hatte wahrscheinlich auch noch Freude daran.  
Er wollte uns Tot sehen keine Frage, uns alle drei.  
"Orion!", schrie ich und verlagerte Helen auf den einen Arm um mit der anderen Orion aufrecht zu halten, doch ich hatte nicht die Kraft und so sanken wir beide auf die Knie, Helen sicher zwischen uns.  
Helen, ich wusste wir beide, Orion und ich, würden freiwillig selbst sterben um Helen zu retten.  
Automedon zog das Schwert aus Orions Rücken und ein Schwall Blut floss aus der Wunde und tropfte auf Helen.  
Draußen erfüllte Donnergrollen die Nacht, seltsam da noch nicht einmal Wolken am Himmel waren, doch ich dachte nicht länger darüber nach.  
"Mein Messer.", keuchte Orion, ich wusste sofort, dass ich mit dem Messer gegen Automedon kämpfen sollte, da weder Helen noch Orion wirklich in guter Verfassung um richtig gegen Automedon zu kämpfen.  
Ein Röcheln kam von Helen, besorgniserregende Gedanken kamen mir die ich schnell wieder vertrieb.  
"Kannst du sie nehmen?", fragte ich Orion flüsternd, ich wusste, dass er nicht unbedingt noch genug Kraft hatte um sie zu nehmen und ich wollte auch nicht, dass er sofort umkippt daher flehte ich schon fast innerlich, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.  
Doch statt zu antworten schob er die Arme einfach unter Helens Körper und nahm sie mir ab.  
Als ihr Gewicht nicht mehr auf mir lastete fühlte es sich an als hätte ich etwas verloren was eigentlich hätte da bleiben sollen.  
Ich zog das Messer unter Orions Hemd hervor, sprang blitzschnell auf und hechtete auf den schon wartenden Automedon zu.  
Ich fuhr den ersten Schlag mit dem Messer aus doch Automedon war darauf vorbereitet und wehrte ihn ohne große Mühe ab, bevor er selbst zuschlug, präzise wie es sich für einen echten Krieger gehörte.  
Seinen Schlag abzuwehren war schwerer als ich gedacht hätte, er schlug mit einer härte und Unnachgiebigkeit zu.  
Die nächsten Schläge die ich gegen ihn führte versuchte er gar nicht erst abzuwehren sondern lies es einfach geschähen oder wich aus, dennoch versuchte ich es weiter ich musste ihn nur so lange beschäftigt halten bis Orion mit Helen weit genug entfernt war.  
Automedon rammte mir sein ekelhaftes Insektenknie in den Magen, ich krümmte mich kurz zusammen, dass nutzte Automedon natürlich aus und stach zu doch sein Schwert stach nicht mit voller Kraft dennoch bekam ich eine miese Stichwunde ab.  
Wieder kampfbereit sah ich, dass Orion neben mir mit einem Schwert in der Hand aufgetaucht war, dieser Idiot er sollte doch bei Helen bleiben, sie wegbringen oder mindestens auf sie aufpassen bis Hilfe kommt.  
Doch lange konnte ich darüber nicht nachdenken da Automedon noch nicht besiegt war und wir immer noch in Gefahr.  
Wir schlugen beide zu so schnell wir konnten, Orion war zwar gut doch mit der Brustwunde wird sich das ändern, das wusste ich.  
Jeden Schlag den wir ausführten lies Automedon über sich ergehen, wir stachen auf ihn ein und aus zahlreichen Wunden floss eine grünlich weiße Flüssigkeit, doch egal wie viele Wunden wir ihm schon zugefügt hatten kämpfte er weiter mit der Stärke und Präzision wie am Anfang, während Orion und ich langsam ermüdeten, was wahrscheinlich sein Plan war doch wir durften nicht aufgeben, für Helen.  
Die Brustwunde machte Orion zu schaffen, er passte einen Moment nicht auf und schon stach Automedon zu, direkt in den Magen, Orion taumelte zurück.  
Automedon sah seine Chance und griff mich sofort an.  
Er schlug mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Messer aus meiner Hand, es flog in einem hohen Bogen von mir fort, ohne Waffe stand ich nun da.  
"Luke!", schrie Orion mit vor Erschöpfung brechender Stimme und warf mir sein Schwert zu, nun war er wehrlos sollte Automedon nun ihn angreifen, war es vorbei mit Orion.  
Ich fing das Schwert auf und flog über Automedon, der siegesgewiss vor mir stand, hinweg auf Orion zu.  
Mit einem vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht hielt er seine Verletzung am Bauch, Blut floss zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, er versuchte aufzustehen und kippte sogleich wieder um, während weiteres Blut schnell aus seiner Wund floss.  
Drohend baute ich mich, zu Automedon gewandt, auf, wenn er versuchte Orion anzugreifen musste er erst an mir vorbei, obwohl ich selbst wusste, dass ich nicht lange standhalten würde.  
Automedon lächelte, zuversichtlich wie er war.  
Gleich würde ich halbtot am Boden liegen, ich war erschöpft und Automedon noch voller Energie, ich machte mich auf seinen Angriff bereit und weiteres Adrenalin floss durch meine Adern während mein Herz wie verrückt pochte.  
Ich glaubte jemanden Helens Namen rufen zu hören, doch sicher war ich mir nicht.  
Automedon hob das Schwert über seinen Kopf, soviel Zuversicht, er wusste, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn habe.  
"Pass auf", rief Orion kurz bevor er den Boden zum Beben brachte.  
Es folgte ein gewaltiges krachen, ich versuchte mich auf den Beinen zu halten und gab die Schwerkraft auf damit ich Schweben konnte, während das Krachen durch die Dunkelheit hallte.  
Der Boden gab unter Automedon nach er versuchte hektisch strampelnd das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, nachdem er auf die Knie gefallen war.  
Wie durch Zauberei fand er schnell das Gleichgewicht wieder und meine eben erwachte Hoffnung, dass wir ihn wortwörtlich in die Knie gezwungen haben erlosch.  
Nachdem das Beben nachgelassen hatte landete ich vor Orion, nahm das Schwert fester in die Hand und schaute Automedon grimmig na, auch wenn ich wusste, dass wir den Kampf nicht gewinnen können würde ich nicht aufgeben.  
Automedon baute sich vor uns auf und verbeugte sich.  
Was sollte das denn?  
"Ihr seid eindeutig die drei, auf die ich mehrere tausend Jahre gewartet habe", über die Meterbreite Kluft hinweg verkündete er uns dies, „Ich danke Ares, dass ich viele Tausend Jahre lang Schlachten schlagen durften, die mich auf euch vorbereitet haben, denn andernfalls wäre ich hierzu nicht bereit gewesen. Aber die Zeit ist gekommen und jetzt bin ich bereit."  
Ich konnte nicht über das Gesagte nachdenken, denn schon sprang Automedon mühelos über die Kluft hinweg und landete direkt vor Orion und mir.  
Ohne zu zögern hieb er auf mich ein, ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch nach nur drei Hieben von ihm hatte er mich entwaffnet.  
Ohne Waffe stand ich nun vor ihm und versuchte Orion vor Automedon zu schützen, doch nach weiteren zwei Hieben war endgültig Schluss, meine Knie gaben unter mir nach, Blut floss aus einer tiefen Wunde an meiner Schulter.  
Er würde uns besiegen und uns ohne Probleme einen nach den anderen töten, erst mich dann Orion und zum Schluss Helen, die immer noch verletzt draußen lag.  
Was habe ich bloß gemacht?  
Er wird uns töten und das alles hat nichts gebracht, toll gemacht Lucas, einfach toll gemacht.  
Ich schrie vor Frustration und Schmerz laut auf.  
Plötzlich schoss ein gleißend weißer Blitz auf Automedon zu und traf ihn mit voller Wucht, er brach zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.  
Ich schaute in die Richtung aus der der Blitz gekommen war und dort stand sie, Helen, sie ließ den Arm sinken und taumelte seitwärts, der Blitz hat sie viel Kraft gekostet, doch sie hat, obwohl sie selbst all ihre Kraft brauchte um zu heilen, ihn abgeschossen um Orion und mich zu retten.  
Sie taumelte weiter seitwärts und eine Menschliche Silhouette erschien, die sie auffing und stützte.  
Wer war das? Hat unsere Familie uns gefunden?


	3. "Ich sehe dich kämpfen!"

Ich sah Helen auf mich zutaumeln die Silhouette stützte sie.  
Als sie näher kamen erkannte ich, dass die Silhouette neben ihr dieser Typ war, Zach.  
Warum half er ihr, wollte er ihr weiterhin das Leben schwer machen.  
Schwerverletzt kniete ich hier und hätte eigentlich Helen helfen sollen und nicht dieser bescheuerte Verräter Zach.  
Sie fiel neben mich und drückte schwach auf meine Wunde.  
Ein entferntes Donnergrollen drang an meine Ohren.  
Helen drückte weiterhin auf meine Wunde, sie war einfach wundervoll selbst noch nicht zu Kräften gekommen und versuchte dennoch mir zu helfen, am liebsten hätte ich sie jetzt geküsst und in meine Arme genommen, doch dies wäre nicht so klug.  
Wir dürfen nicht zusammen sein, selbst wenn wir es noch so wollten.  
Plötzlich zog etwas Helen von mir runter und zerrte sie über den Boden.  
Ich schaute nach was es war und sah Automedon der an Helens nacktem Knöchel zog, er hatte sich von Helens Blitz fast erholt  
Ich hörte ein Stöhnen hinter mir und drehte mich vorsichtig um, Orion lag immer noch verletzt da und hielt sich seine Wunden aus denen noch immer Blut floss.  
Langsam richtete ich mich auf die Wunden schmerzten, doch sie waren nicht so schlimm wie die von Orion.  
Ich half Orion vorsichtig auf, er nickte dankend, wir stützten uns gegenseitig und gingen auf Automedon und Helen zu, wir versuchten Sie Automedon zu entreißen.  
Meine verletzte Schulter lehnte an Orions Brustwunde, es schmerzte schrecklich.  
Schon wieder donnerte es draußen, was war das keine Wolken am Himmel und ein Donnergrollen wie bei einem großen Gewitter.  
"Es ist zu spät Prinzessin.", erklang Automedons Stimme.  
Zu spät? Für was war es zu spät?  
Helen sah zu uns auf.  
"Es ist vollbracht.", verkündete Automedon und schloss einen Moment lang erleichtert die Augen.  
Helen schaute uns an und ich sah in ihren Augen und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass gerade etwas Bedeutendes passiert war, aber was wusste ich nicht.  
Sie sah traurig aus, ich hätte sie am liebsten gefragt was los sei, doch da wurde ich von Automedon unterbrochen der sich an Zach gewandt hatte.  
"Und jetzt zu dir, Sklave.", sagte Automedon zu Zach, er sprang auf seine Füße, er hatte sich von Helens Blitz völlig erholt.  
"Du hast auf diesen Dolch geschworen, zu dienen oder zu sterben. Und am Ende hast du nicht gedient."  
Zach stand da, sein Gesicht vor Angst verzerrt, er diente zwar Automedon aber eher gezwungen als freiwillig, man sah wie er zusammenzuckte als Automedon einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, er konnte einem Leidtun er hatte zwar viel schlimmes getan doch einen Herren wie Automedon hat selbst er nicht verdient.  
Automedon zog ein juwelenbesetzten Dolch aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel.  
Ich sah wie Helen versuchte aufzustehen, wahrscheinlich wollte sie Zach helfen, sie versuchte es weiterhin doch bevor sie es schaffte hatte Automedon das Schwert schon mitten in Zachs Brust gestoßen.  
Als Zach fiel, fing Helen ihn auf, sie sah tieftraurig aus, man sah ihr an, dass sie ihn gemocht hatte auch wenn er an dem ganzen Desaster Schuld war der ihr passiert ist.  
"Oh nein, Zach.", hörte ich Helen flüstern, als sie ihn sanft neben sich auf den Boden legte.  
Automedon wandte sich desinteressiert von uns und den sterbenden Zach ab und hob die Hände in den blauen Morgen, der am Horizont dämmerte.  
"Ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt, Ares", sagte Automedon freudig gen Himmel, „Jetzt gib mir, was ich verlange. Vereine mich wieder mit meinem Bruder."  
Ein Deal mit Ares, Automedon macht die Drecksarbeit und kriegt dann seine gewünschte Belohnung, Automedon wollte mit seinem Bruder vereint werden.  
Wer wohl sein Bruder war, Matt glaubte es sei ein Gott und Automedon sei deswegen unsterblich.  
"Helen", hörte ich Zach eindringlich keuchen, ich schaute Helen an, ihre Konzentration war völlig auf Zach gerichtet.  
"Sein Blutsbruder... war kein Gott, wie Matt geglaubt hat."  
Zach packte das Messer in seiner Brust und fing an es herauszuziehen, was die Wunde nur schlimmer machte.  
Helen versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, sie sah aus als würde sie gleich weinen.  
Ich würde sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und sagen, dass alles gut wird, doch daran glaubte selbst ich nicht, nichts wird wieder gut.  
"Nein lass es drin. Du wirst verbluten!", wisperte sie mit heiserer Stimme.  
Doch Zach hörte nicht auf bis Helen ihm wiederstrebend half es herauszuziehen, er schloss ihre Hand um den Griff und schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an.  
"Es war Achill."  
Achill, dass erklärte einiges.  
Zach drehte seinen Kopf zu Automedons Füßen, er war schon sehr schwach und lange hält er es nicht mehr aus.  
Ich sah Helen an und sah wie sie kapierte was Zach ihr gesagt und gezeigt hat.  
Sie nahm das Messer in die Hand, sie sah entschlossen aus.  
Man sah ihr an, dass sie das am meisten für Zach machte, der unter Automedon so leiden musste.  
Sie umklammerte das Heft fester mit der Hand, fokussierte Automedons Ferse und stach zu.  
Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte Automedons Schwachstelle getroffen.  
Automedon wurde zu einer Statue aus Stein und zerbröckelte zu einem Häufchen Staub.  
Orion und ich haben gegen ihn gekämpft, ihn verwundet und sind selbst mehr verletzt worden.  
Und jetzt ist er Tot durch nur einen Stich den Helen ihm zugefügt hatte.  
"Halt durch", hörte ich Helen zu Zach krächzen, sie schaute sich suchend um und fuhr mit der Hand über den Boden.  
Ich konzentrierte mich auf Helen und Zach.  
"Geh nicht weg", flehte Zach Helen an und hielt sie am Arm fest, weil sie versuchte von ihm wegzukriechen, mit der anderen griff er in den Staub welcher einst Automedon war und zog den Dolch heraus, den er dann Helen gab.  
"Sag Matt, dass er mir ein guter Freund war.", sagte Zach in seinem letzten Atemzug bevor er endgültig sein Leben aushauchte.  
Ich merkte sofort, dass Helen wusste dass er tot war.  
Es tut mir so leid Helen.  
Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme und unterbrach die Stille.  
"Siehst du Eris, ich habe ihn nicht betrogen-der Wunsch des Myrmidonen wurde erfüllt", Ares, nicht schon wieder, er stand da zwischen seiner Schwester Eris und seinem Sohn Phobos.  
"Er ist wieder mit Achill vereint. Nur nicht auf der Erde, wie er es gern gehabt hätte!"  
"Wenigstens ist sein Sklave bei ihm, um ihm auch in der Unterwelt zu dienen", zischte Eris.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Helen sich von Zach in Richtung Ares drehte, sie ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete schwer.  
Es war vielleicht nicht gerade gut Göttern den Rücken zuzukehren, doch Helen war jetzt wichtiger.  
Zusammen mit Orion ging ich auf Helen zu, wir knieten uns neben sie und ich legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Helen schaute zu uns beiden auf, sie sah schrecklich aus, voller Angst und teilweise Schuldgefühle waren ihre Augen. Doch weswegen?  
"Wie?", keuchte Orion neben mir, während er auf Ares deutete und schaute Helen fragend an.  
Die Frage stellte ich mir auch, wie konnten die Götter so einfach hier auf der Erde herumspazieren.  
"Wir drei", antwortete Helen auf Orions Frage“, sind zu Blutsbrüdern geworden."  
Ich schaute Orion schmerzlich an und sah in seinen Augen, dass auch er erkannt hatte, dass wir ausgenutzt wurden.  
Helens Rettung durch uns war nicht so überraschend wie gehofft sondern sogar erwartet worden.  
Wir müssen hier weg, Orion war schon ganz blass und zittrig durch das ganze Blut was er verloren hatte, mein Arm konnte ich nicht bewegen und Helen war noch immer nicht vollständig geheilt, wir alle waren nicht kampffähig.  
"Kannst du fliegen?", flüsterte ich und hätte mich gleich selbst Ohrfeigen können.  
Ich musste sie mir nur anschauen und wusste dass sie nicht fliegen konnte, zumindest nicht so lange wie sie können müsste damit wir hier wegkamen.  
Helen schaute zu Ares, über den tiefen Spalt im Boden hinweg und Balte ihre Hand zu einer Faust.


	4. "Ich sehe dich siegen!"

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin.", Helen erhob sich mühevoll, ihr eines Bein gehorchte ihr nicht.  
Was hatte sie vor, sie sah entschlossen und wütend aus, egal was sie vorhatte ich könnte sie nicht davon abhalten, dass wusste ich genau.  
"Bist du verrückt geworden?", fuhr Orion Helen an.  
Er versuchte sie wieder zur Deckung veranlassen, indem er ihr am Ärmel zupfte.  
Helen legte ihre Hand auf seine, bis er damit aufhörte.  
Ich wusste ich musste etwas sagen, um zumindest zu versuchen sie von dem abzuhalten was sie vorhatte.  
"Helen, du kannst nicht hoffen, das hier zu gewinnen", ich trat zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in meine, ich sah Orion an.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich Orion.  
"Grauenvoll.", Orion erhob sich mühevoll und stellte sich neben Helen, "Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es mir gleich noch viel schlechter gehen wird."  
Helen drückt kurz meine Hand.  
Ob sie wohl einen Plan hatte?  
"Haben wir einen Plan?", fragte ich sie beide.  
"Wollt ihr tatsächlich gegen mich kämpfen, Göttersprösslinge?", natürlich musste Ares seinen Senf dazugeben, doch ich tat es einfach Helen nach und ignorierte ihn.  
"Wie tief ist dieser Riss, Orion?", fragte Helen Orion leise, damit Ares nicht alles mitbekam.  
"Wie tief brauchst du ihn?", fragte Orion zurück.  
"Reicht er hinunter bis in die Höhlen? Die mit den Portalen?", jetzt wusste ich was sie plant aber wie sie es genau bewerkstelligen wollte, keine Ahnung.  
"Kannst du ihn breiter machen, wenn ich es sage?", fragte Helen weiter.  
"Klar, aber...", Orion verstummte, nun hatte auch er begriffen was Helen vorhatte.  
Er begann seinen Kopf, mit gerunzelter Stirn, zu schütteln, doch wenn er etwas sagen wollte so bekam er keine Chance dazu.  
Ares erhobenes, rostiges, schartiges Schwert ging in Flammen auf, wahrscheinlich um uns abzuschrecken.  
Ich sah, dass es bei Helen nichts brachte, denn die hechtete schon über die Kluft.  
Ares stieß einen Kampfschrei aus, doch bevor er ihn beenden konnte landete Helen auf ihm und rammte ihn, direkt am Rand des Abgrunds circa einen halben Meter tief, in den Boden.  
Was sie nur konnte weil sie sich unnatürlich schwer machte indem sie die Schwerkraft beeinflusste.  
Er hob sein Schwert und versuchte Helens’ Kopf abzuschlagen.  
Ich schaute zu Orion der genauso besorgt dreinblickte wie ich mich fühlte, doch wir vertrauten Helen und würden ihr helfen wenn sie es verlangte.  
Sie schlug seine Klinge mit ihrem Handrücken weg, als wär es ein Stück Papier.  
Ich bemerkte Ares ungläubigen Blick, Helen war stärker als Ares gedacht hätte.  
Helen schlang, während Ares sich vom Schock erholt, ihre Knie um seine Rippen, grub die Finger in seine Kehle und drückt mit all ihren Gliedmaßen, ob verletzt oder nicht, ihm die Luft ab.  
Ich merkte wie Ares Flammen heißer wurden, doch Helen drückte nur noch fester zu, die Flammen verbrannten sie nicht, wahrscheinlich weil ihre Blitze zehnmal heißer waren.  
Zur Revange schoss sie ihm zwei Blitze in den Hals.  
Ich konnte ihnen nicht länger zugucken, denn da waren ja noch immer Eris und Phobos, um die Orion und ich uns jetzt kümmern sollten.  
Ich gab Orion ein Zeichen wir stürzten uns gleichzeitig auf Eris und Phobos und prügelten ohne Gnade auf sie ein und versuchten sie zu unterjochen.  
Trotz schweren Verletzungen würden wir bis zum Ende gegen die beiden kämpfen.  
"Orion! Jetzt!", schrie Helen plötzlich.  
Orion wandte sich kurz ab und Phobos griff an ich ging gerade noch rechtzeitig dazwischen, um Orion freie Bahn zu lassen.  
Während ich Eris und Phobos aufhielt, lies Orion den Boden beben ich hörte ein krachen und rumpeln bevor der Boden wegbrach.  
Orion gesellte sich wieder an meine Seite und ich sah kurz zurück genau in dem Moment als Helen mit Ares zusammen in die Kluft fiel.  
Ich war mit meiner Konzentration vollkommen bei Helen, die gerade in diesem Moment zusammen mit Ares Richtung Boden fiel.  
Ich konnte lange nichts hören und wusste daher nicht was da unten passierte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklang ein männlicher Schrei.  
Ich und Orion ließen kurz von Eris und Phobos ab, die sofort die Flucht ergriffen, wir versuchten sie aufzuhalten doch dies war nebensächlich.  
Wir beide machten uns mehr Sorgen um Helen, die bald aus dem Loch kommen musste.  
Ich hörte Schritte draußen, Orion hörte dies auch und drehte sich zu dem Geräusch.  
Wir sahen mehrere Personen auf uns zukommen, nach kurzer Zeit erkannte ich meine Familie sowie Daphne und Matt.  
Freude stahl sich in mein Unterbewusstsein, sie waren da Endlich.  
Sie sahen mich und Orion fragend an: „Wo ist Helen?", fragte Matt besorgt.  
Gerade in diesem Moment hörten wir ein müdes Schluchzen und eilten auf die Kluft zu.  
Helen schwebte dort, doch man sah ihr an, dass ihre Kraft gleich komplett nachlassen würde.  
Matt streckte helfend seine Hände in die Kluft und zog Helen hinaus.  
Jetzt war sie in Sicherheit, gerettet von Matt und nicht von mir, was ich eigentlich hätte tun sollen.  
Durch die Blutsbrüderschaft. die wir ohne zu wissen geschlossen haben, wird ein Krieg zwischen den vier Häusern entstehen.  
Doch wir werden zusammenhalten egal was passiert und irgendwann werde ich Helens Retter sein und kein anderer.


End file.
